Assassination Classroom One-Shots!
by aisha.0412
Summary: send requests. pm, dm or review i dont mind :) possibility i still care for this fandom and might write it *cough* low possibility xD
1. Grateful

**I was supposed to start writing this about 1-month ago.. but life got in the way and I've had major writer's block! So here is my take on human and octopus? Koro-sensei! It's not really that romantic well I tried for it not to be so slight change from what genre I normally write but change is good!**

 **It's also kinda short sorry near the end - I'm sure you can tell - I was running out of things to write and I'd done the most important part xD**

 **Sill I hope you can guys can find it somewhat enjoyable!**

* * *

 **Grateful**

 **Koro-sensei P.O.V**

I was destroying and killing everything with this newfound power finally I could get revenge on those who kept the greatest assassin of all time locked up!

Just as I was getting ready to take off and fulfil the next step of my plan I felt a pair of familiar slim arms around my waist. ' _What am I doing?'_ Flashed across my mind but before I could even turn around it was too late... I saw her bloody and battered body on the floor something inside me snapped and I felt my humanity slowly coming back to me...

It may seem quite bipolar of me but I was filled with this instant regret and shame because I've now just realised this was all my fault... It was all my fault because I didn't fight back! I didn't even try to escape that damn 'scientific facility' And now the girl who was my first real friend, the only person who really touched what was left of my human heart had to pay the price... "What have I done?" I asked myself as a stray tear went down my now round and yellow face.

Still getting used to my new assets on my body I waddled towards her almost lifeless body trying not to trip and do more damage than I already have...

"No no no stay with me!" I yelled seeing her consciousness slowly fading still her everlasting smile stayed.

"H-Hey! Don't cry, if you have only one year left... If you would give your time... Go teach those children... They are lost in dark, just like you... Look them straight in the eye... and I know you will find your answer." That was the last thing she said before she closed her eyes for good.

It felt like all the experiments affect just came all at once and before I knew it I could already hear the police sirens going off so I bolted, out of there, away from her with no idea where I was going.. just with one goal in mind.

"KORO-SENSEI!" I heard one of my top students Nagisa Shiota yell my name and I was instantly snapped out of my thoughts.. still, her voice was lingering in my mind and I knew I would **not** give up on teaching these young teenagers!

"Yes, Nagisa?" I ask in my usual happy demeanour

"You were spacing out there for a bit, the rest of the class and I wanted to have some target practice on you that okay?" He asked and I could already feel my ego getting bigger as green rings were all over my face

"Ohoho, of course, you can, not sure if you'll be able to get me though!" I exclaimed as in just a matter of seconds the bullets were going faster than ever and _I_ was effortlessly dodging!

"Man! How is he always so damn fast!" I heard one of them curse and that's when my teacher side kicked in

"Language!" I yelled at him

"Sorry sensei.." I heard him mutter

Despite the fact that I was someone else in the past... There's no place I'd rather be than here, teaching these young minds.

I know that my time on this Earth has been greatly shortened but I'm still happy...

"Cmon sensei you were going a bit slower there, eh?"

 _Ah Karma Akabane_

"On the contrary Karma my boy! If anything I was just finishing off my gelato!" I showed him my empty cone while his smirk turned into a shocked scowl

"Tch whatever.."

He was clearly embarrassed hahaha! Can't help but love this class... AND all their unique students.

"Yeah... no place I'd rather be.." I whispered quietly to myself before Mr Karasama said it was time for Physical Education! Oh, no way am I gonna miss this!

* * *

 **Sorry guys! It wasn't that good I know I'm still having a phase of writer's block where I'm not thinking my ideas through very well! Still, I tried hard and thanks for reading there's more to come soon! Maybe of some other anime/manga though! Oh also my Instagram is FictionalOtakuRubbish if you guys wanna talk to me just DM me there! I'll answer as soon as possible bye for now!**


	2. Valentine's Day Twist!

**Heyy guys! It's me FictionalOtakuRubbish hope you enjoy the fluff! Kayano x Nagisa. Request by: Shiranai Atsune**

* * *

 **Valentines Day Twist!**

There he was the guy of her dreams well very recent dreams to be exact! It took some time for Kayano to realise she had fallen for the blue-haired assassin well, of course, they had kissed but it was life or death! She blushed all shades of crimson at the memory...

She continued watching him from a distance as he took notes 'Classic Nagisa..' The green-haired girl thought to herself still tightly clutching the box of chocolates behind her!

Karma and Nakamaru were kinda cheering her on from the sidelines as they watched attentively through the window snapping pictures while giving not so reassuring thumbs up with very creepy grins she might add!

"Come on Kayano you've got this!" She whispered giving herself a pep talk

"Huh? Oh hey there Kayano!" Nagisa exclaimed turning around

'Crap! Did I say that out loud?' She mentally cursed

"H-Hey Nagisa what's up?" She asked shakily

"The usual just gathering some intel how 'bout you?" He asked with a smile and she was instantly mesmerised in his gaze she almost forgot to get where she was for a second until he spoke up again!

"Hey Earth to Kayona you there?" Nagisa asked waving his in front of her face

"Yes! What did you say handsome?!" She asked her thoughts taking control of her mouth once again as she covered her mouth straight after a blush appearing not only on her face but 'handsomes' too!

"H-Handsome..." Nagisa thought to himself Kayano was the only one who actually saw him as a man and he loved her for it but she didn't know that...

Slowly the awkward tension between them only became worse as they both stood there red-faced and silent!

"So..." They both started

"Oh, you first!" They both insisted

"No, you!" This went off for ages how did they always say the same thing?

"I'll go first..." She mumbled just quiet enough for him to hear.

She was really going to it! She was gonna confess to him!

"Pleasebemyvalentine!" She sorta yelled very quickly shoving the wrapped box of chocolates forward

Nagisa just stared at her blankly for a minute or two but he slowly caught on to what she said.

"Hahaha!" He started laughing like a crazy person here he was thinking she was going to be the one to reject him and she was the one to confess first! He continued laughing until he saw the water slowly dripping down his loves perfect face.

 **.. .. ..**

 _'He doesn't want you'_ Slowly flashed across the green-haired girl's mind. 'Of course, the kiss meant nothing to him!' 'I'm so stupid..' She didn't want this the humiliation and to think two of her friends were watching her break down over something so stupid so she bolted.. well she tried too it was all a blur but the next thing she knew was her lips were on his and for the second time their tongues were in a battle.

'He's kissing _me_ '

'I'm kissing _him_ '

 **.. .. ..**

Nagisa felt as if someone repeatedly stabbed him in the heart, this was way more painful than any fight he's ever had. _'I hurt her'_ watching the tears they just kept on coming and it took everything he had not to cry along with her... he had to something and fast!

'She's walking away dammit' Was the last thought he had before he quickly spun her around and captured her slightly quivering lips.. '1 hit, 2hit, 3hit' The comedic counter was practically going off like crazy!

'She's kissing _me_ back'

 **.. .. ..**

Reluctantly their mouths broke apart for air a string of saliva just connecting the pair. "Listen.." They both said their voices overlapping each other there they go again

"How 'bout you go first this time!" She giggled followed by her her award-winning smile.. oh how much he loved that smiled

Nagisa nodded then he cleared his throat "I wasn't laughing at you... I just felt so stupid.. t-that I didn't tell you first and if you still want me I'd love to be your valentine!" He stuttered a bit and his face was cherry red but she still loved him more than anything

"I love you.." She almost breathed it but he heard for sure as his face went even redder

"Same here.." He replied quickly wanting to stop the embarrassment but alas fate wasn't on our bashful bluenettes side!

And low and behold Karma caught up with him and was ready to bite him in the ass!

"T-That was amazing!" Was all the redhead said you could practically see the tears in his eyes he was laughing his head off!

"Here we got a video of it all!" His blonde partner in crime pulled out her phone to show the blushing pair

'Is this what I get for making her cry, Kami-sama?' Nagisa thought as the rest of classmates came to watch the video

"That's class 3-E for you!" A slight blushing Kayano said laughing

"Yeah.." Was Nagisa's only response.

"Ohohoho think of all the dirty fanfiction I can write!" Koro-sensei laughed mischievously while blushing like a school girl

* * *

 **So.. how was it? I'm really nervous to post this I think it's shit but oh well YOLO!  
**

 **Aisha is out!**


	3. What if?

**Request - An alternate ending in which Koro-sensei didn't die and gradually things happened and went back to normal.**

 **Requester - Shiranai Atsune**

 **I'm such a disappointment you requested at least 50 times and this was all during August so I'm going through each and every one of them depending on which I feel comfortable writing and such! Thank you so much for your patience! :D Xx**

 **What If?**

Nagisa's hands were trembling as he held the dagger over Koro-sensei's heart..

Millions of thoughts were rushing through his head but only one truly stood out to him. ' _Is it worth it?'_ Sure he'd be helping to save the world! That's fantastic! He'd be rich beyond his wildest dreams but what's the point if the person who saved _his world_ was murdered by his own hand? Because quite frankly no one in Class 3-E believed this loveable yellow octopus was any threat to humanity anymore. It was for the sake of the people that he died so they could put their minds at ease knowing a _possible_ threat at this point has been eliminated.

 _If I do this the whole world could be 'saved'_

 _It's for the greater good after all.. isn't it?_

 _My hands are shaking uncontrollably and my own emotions are clouding my judgment as Mr. Kurasuma ( **A/N Sorry if I spelt his name wrong** ) would say. _

_I dunno what to do anymore!_

Nagisa's inner mologue was interrupted as the all to familiar voice of his sudden target spoke up.

"Go on Nagisa. I'm ready." It was as simple as 5 words and the blue haired male was struggling to hold back his tears and the sniffles from his friends/classmates only weakend his resolve even more.

"I'm not.." He answered meekly getting the attention of everyone around him

"It's okay Nagisa. Go on. Save the world." Even on his 'deathbed' Koro-sensei was smiling. He may have looked like he always was but this was his real smile and it was tearing Nagisa apart.

 _'Is this what it means to take a life?'_

"Arghh! Damnit! Damnit all!" Nagisa yelled smashing his first into the ground repeatedly he momentarily stopped when saw blood but paid no mind to it as he let out all his frustrations and pent up sadness _and_ anger out on the ground.

Seconds passed and Nagisa was finally starting to calm down... but the second he looked at his teachers face it all came back.

"I can't do it.." He mumbled then got up.

At this point it didn't matter what happened to the world. What's the point of having a world if it's full of sadness anyway?

"Nagisa..." Koro-sensei tried reaching out to the young assassin in an attempt to get him to change his mind but I was to no avail.

"You heard him! You ain't dying!" Karma yelled as he forcefully pulled up his teacher.

"My time is up students. I should be dead." Those two sentences. Was all it took for Nagisa to once again snap.

"NO! WHY!" His outburst shocked each and every one of the students their normally call and collected classmate was breaking down before their very own eyes _for a second time._

"Sensei... they're right... live please. You don't have to destroy the world my sister wouldn't want you to die this way!" Kayano pleased she knew how much Koro-sensei cared for her older sister and though he was partially the reason of her death he also made her happy in her last days on Earth.

Koro-sensei was silent for a while, probably in deep thought but Class 3-E were at the end of their wits so each of them started begging their beloved teacher to live.

"Please!" They all shouted tears escaping each one of their eyes

"I really am lucky."

All eyes were on the yellow octopus as water was now dripping down his round face.

Nagisa looked up to see him sensei crying and immediately assumed the worst.

 _He can't really die... there's still so much he needs to teach me! Why!_

"Thank you Class.. if isn't too late can I continue to be your teacher?"

A loud resounding yes was heard followed by laughs, hugs and plenty of happy tears.

* * *

 **Hope this was okay / I'll be doing the next oneshot soon! Thank you for reading please leave a review and/or follow means the world to me! :) bye for now**


	4. Another shot at happiness

**Guess who's back! I've ready got 4 follows and 6 favourites thank you so much guys truly it means a lot to me! Xx**

 **Here's another request :)**

 **Request - An alternate ending in which Korosensei was cured and became human once again.**

 **Requester - Shiranai Atsune**

* * *

 **Another shot at happiness**

 **Koro-sensei P.O.V**

This was it. The end of the line. I never truly imagined myself dying this way. I thought I'd die in some epic battle with the love of my life crying and begging for me to live me by side. Instead, it was my students. One of my **top** students holding a knife above my heart. Or rather what was left of it. In all fairness, I wanted to scream 'Please! Let me live longer!' but I knew my time on this Earth was limited the second I blew up the moon... if I only I hadn't done it! I can only blame myself for my actions after all. So I had to be positive. My students would live on and I don't want the last time they see my face to be full of bad memories.

It was over. "I-I can't do it." I'm horrible. Why am I so relieved by Nagisa's pleading voice? Do I actually want to live that bad? I know I have to encourage him to tell him to kill me but I truly can't... WHY! Why can't I...

Tears truly are threatening to leave my eyes at this moment but I know my fate. For the longest time, I was simply awaiting it so now is no time for stalling. It was inevitable.

"You can do it Nagisa." Those words left my mouth before I could stop them and I almost regretted it but regret was replaced with anticipation as, with shaking hands, he thrust the knife down...

Goodbye world.

... huh? Minutes past? What's going on?

"STOP!" My eyes instantly snapped open as I met face to face with my doctor.

"What's going on?" I asked frustrated. I was waiting for my death and it never came! Should I even be angry over this?

"I've found a way you can become human again."

Everything just stopped. My whole world just stopped. Was I hearing him right? I couldn't believe this! It seemed neither could my class as their jaws hung open and their eyes as wide as saucers.

"W-What!?" I asked in disbelief at the news I had just received.

"It's true. There is a way for you to become human again." Dr Itsuki repeated and it felt like the mental chains I was locked within had finally released.

Was this actually happening? Kept on repeating in my mind over and over again but it sure as hell was happening!

"You're serious?" Nagisa Shiota asked and Dr Itsuki nodded flashing me and him both a kind smile. He really was a good man and for this I would forever be in his debt.

"Well, how's that sensei! Guess I won't get to try and kill you that much anymore but maybe we can have a one on one some time eh?" Ah, Karma Akabane he sounded like his normal self but his eyes were red and puffy so it gave it away.

"Sure." I smiled at the boy as a few tears crept down my round face.

"How can I become human again?" I asked but the change of expression on my doctors face stirred some uneasy emotions in the pit of my stomach.

"Eh well, the process if seemingly simple if you're more than willing to change that's half of it but you also need to drink this." Dr Itsuki informed me as he held up a small bottle full of pink liquid.

I was 100% willing. I knew I was. Maybe if I was human I could find a way to also continue teaching my students... or I'd be put in some sort of cage the second I could be condemned. Even so, it was a chance I was willing to take.

I stood up and took the bottle from his hand chugging in down instantly. It was said the effect would take place over the course of a week. It meant no flying, go at Mach 20 speed and certainly no teaching. I was to be condemned and under surveillance, at all times and after reverting back to my human form I was to take a series of tests. I didn't care though I just wanted to be human again.

 **... ... ...**

That was 2 years ago. After going through much rigorous physiotherapy and trying to get used to all my new limbs I was finally human. I employed as a real teacher and to my surprise, I was allowed to teach again. Life turned out much better than expected. I think it's safe to say that I got to have another shot at happiness.

Yeah, I did... didn't I?

* * *

 **This chapter is all over the place sorry *sweatdrop* I just had to get it out as soon as possible because I haven't uploaded in so long and to my surprise, I already have some requests and I gotta get them started on. I also have many other stories including one another account which I share. I'm helping to co-write a story there and already have a story on here that I post daily on and my life is already pretty hectic so I'm very sorry but thank you guys for being patient! Love you x**


	5. Dudes can like dick too

**I want every chapter in my story to be enjoyable and mostly lighthearted fun but since a Karma x Nagisa chapter was requested it got me thinking of the LGBTQ community (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender etc.) and thus this beautiful gay chapter was born and it makes my straight** **af** **heart happy xD (I'm a huge supporter #pride) Enjoy the** **yaoi** **, you beautiful people!**

 **Request - Karma x Nagisa (Karmagisa)**

 **Requestors - Guest: foxtuber14 and Guest**

 **The guests who requested this sorry I couldn't reach out to you :( leave a review if you're still reading this xx**

* * *

 **Dudes can like dick too.**

Karma was afraid. He was afraid because he was falling in love. You may be thinking afraid of love what? But it's true. He was afraid because he was in love. With another boy.

One the one hand he felt as if he committing the ultimate taboo, that he should burn and rot in hell for his sins.

On the other hand, he felt like he was floating on Cloud 9, and he never wanted to come down but when flames of reality strike you can't help but get burned and so he did.

His mother was a devoted Christian and despised anything 'unnatural' as she said it went against God's wishes. His father left her for another man. If she found out her son was also this 'Homosexual Scum' he'd lose her love forever but he'd also be losing himself in the process if he kept his feelings inside.

His best friend a female called Nakamura loved him. She would be crushed if she found out the one she was saving herself for was prepared to give himself to someone else. Another male nonetheless. He knew how she'd react. He knew how they'd all react. So he was afraid. Afraid to fall in love.

 **... ... ...**

Nagisa was having butterflies. He was having butterflies because he was falling in love. He knows what people will think 'Well that's normal for a young man like him to be pining for a young lady' except he didn't want a young lady. He didn't _need_ a young lady.

He wanted him. The boy with the fiery red hair and eyes with the flame of passion to match.

His mother was a strict woman who wanted a girl. He liked boys so in his adolescent mind he was already halfway there to his mother's wishes and felt all but afraid of his feelings.

His best friend Kayano was a lighthearted and peppy girl who had a hole in her heart from the murder of her sister. Nagisa knew she'd be nothing but happy for him over his feelings. He knew that... didn't he?

 **... ... ...**

Days past and Karma still felt the same. He still wanted to hold the blue-haired boy's hand. He still wanted to kiss his lips. Most importantly, he wanted to be normal.

He wanted to like girls. He did. He didn't want to hide all of his magazines because he only had ones with shirtless men. He didn't want to delete his browser history because he was searching if he'd go to hell or not.

He was afraid. But he was also in love, with the blue-haired boy on the front row.

 **... ... ...**

Weeks past and Nagisa was feeling confident. He was going to ask out the red-haired boy in the fourth row. He wanted to kiss his lips and look into his eyes. He wanted his everything and Nagisa hoped he would want his too.

He was confident. But confidence can only go a long way he took one look at him and for the first time, their eyes met. Their facial expressions mirrored each other perfectly. Cheeks tinted red and eyes wide.

The red from his face clashed with his hair, Nagisa felt as if he was falling all over again and this time he wanted to be caught.

"Hey. I'm Nagisa nice to meet you." His confidence had slowly dissipated and all that was left was this scrawny boy with a huge heart and so much love to give.

"Hi. Names Karma nice to meet you too." They shook hands and electricity shot through his veins he just needed to know if the red-haired boy now known as Karma felt the same way.

 **... ... ...**

Karma was approached by the blue-haired boy in the fourth row. He was Nagisa. Nagisa has stolen his heart and this time it didn't matter. When he looked into those blue eyes he felt a security he didn't have before. He was drawn to them and for once he was going to let himself be taken away. He was still afraid. He was still confused. He still didn't want to be isolated and hated but he also wanted to try. Try to be happy and try to fall in love.

"Go out with me Nagisa... please." 6 words. 6 words were enough to make him regret his whole existence. What if the boy he'd been in love with was normal and _did_ like girls... maybe he really was to rot in hell.

"Pick me up at 7?"

Or maybe not...

"Sure."

* * *

 **I feel all happy and warm inside writing this! I just love writing stuff like this! It makes me happy because even though I'm not part of LGBTQ+ community (I'm heterosexual/straight) I am a HUGE supporter and I want to spread this message around that love is love. Plain as day if you're a man and love a man it's still love. If you're a woman and love a woman, still love. If you're transgender and love a man/women still love. If you don't even have a gender and love someone who does or doesn't it's still love.**

 **In my eyes you are all beautiful no matter your romantic and/or sexual interest in others, so stay beautiful :) x**


End file.
